Desire
by Havaj
Summary: Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the MebonyRamony battle begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Desire**

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

* * *

**The Prologue**

Some say that it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, well as someone who has both loved and lost. Let me assure you that this is not the case. Once you have loved, once you have sang like no one is listening and walked around on cloud nine and then lost the one that you love to the jealousy or others and a cruel twist of fate there is nothing that makes you feel better not even the memories of that once so cherished love. The memories haunt me, infesting my mind until I seek to drawn them out by death if necessary. But how did this happen? How did the image of perfection become a prisoner, tormented by the past and wishing for death? Well that is the story of Ebony Kingsley, the story that I am about to tell you …


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter One**

I woke up late at night my heart beating so fast that I could hear it pounding in my ears as if I had just run a marathon. I look down to see my bosom heaving partially out of the sensual caress of lust which remained from the dream but also from fear. Fear that I might be discovered.

My throat burntas those familiar knots form due to the perpetual state of nervousness which I now find myself in. It really is quite ridiculous, I am a married woman now, I should be happier than ever however I cannot banish those smouldering eyes from my dreams.

It seems such a long time ago now although in reality it was only a few short hours ago. Before then I had been content with mediocrity, but after only one look into those intense chocolate pools and I knew that this would never be the case again.

The appetite for love which I have always possessed was no longer something that could be satisfied by polite courting rituals or little trinkets. It had been ignited into a ravenous monster which demanded the searing heat of a lover's touch and the desperate desire to be together.

But I know that there is no sense in dwelling on what will never be, instead I turn to look at what I do have, what once made me smile but which now merely disgusts me.

Lying next to me in the king sized bed lays my husband, fast asleep. The pale glow of the moon light gives his pale skin an odd sheer which makes him look like an angel with his dark well kempt hair and lips pouted as if in a kiss.

As I look down on him now, he seems quite harmless, ordinary even. However, sleep hides the monster within him.

He is neither ordinary nor harmless. Once upon a time I thought that he was the truest evil which had ever walked the planet and felt reason to fear him yet something about his power drew me ever closer. I found that despite this, he could be a gentle creature who truly cared for me. What bliss you think, but as always there is more.

Up until the second of our marriage things were perfect yet as the words, "I do", poured from my lips, my world fell around me in ruins and a monster grew inside me.

As I walked down the aisle I could feel something pulling me back, like I was fighting against the current or fate or something stronger. Yet I would not let this stop me as I thought that I wanted to marry, therefore I fought. Oh God, how I wish that I had not.

I finally reached my destination, my fiancés arms, yet I did not feel that I had reached the end of my journey, rather more that I was still searching.

Throughout the service I could feel someone's eyes on me, they were so intense that I feared they would scorch me yet I dare to move to see who it was, until the decision was taken out of my hands.

The seconds that I muttered those fatal two words, his head darted forwards for his lips to caress mine but before he did so I saw the man who had been starring. My eyes locked with his even as I kissed my husband for the first time as his wife.

Those eyes still blaze through me; they are embedded in my mine. I know that I should feel ashamed for feeling this way; however, I ca not help it as he wo not leave my mind.

The gentle whiteness of my husband's skin is gentle and soft; however, it does not have that same ruthless dark tan which the other has got.

Although, my husband's hair is dark it does not have the inky blackness of the man I wish that I had known better.

And though my husband has light hazel eyes which I once though were pretty, they cannot match the gorgeous darkness of those which now haunt my dream.

Although, my husband is by the book perfection, I feel myself searching for something more, something darker, something more dangerous.

"No", I chilled myself inwardly, "I ca not think like this", and so I clench my eyes shut and try to think of something else yet he returns, his face an everlasting reminder of something that I cannot have as the remnants of my dream return.

The imagination is power, it is as if I see him, hear him, smell him fell his kiss.

As passion over takes me, in a needy voice I moan, "Mega", and his voice echoes off the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Two**

My heart stops as scrabble under the covers and close my eyes pretending to be asleep and silently praying that he did not hear my moan. If he did I know for sure that I am dead as my husband's jealously is unsurpassed.

I wait for what seems like an eternity however I can tell by the ticking of the clock that it has been less than a few seconds, then I hear it.

A moan from my husband, I must have awoken him.

I keep my eyes firmly shut and hope that he will go back to sleep but to my terror I hear him ask, "Ebbie?" - trying to see if I am awake.

In a flash an idea comes to me, I should pretend that I am still asleep and so I murmur sleepily, "Fluffy muffins will take over the world".

There is silence for a moment but then he responses, "Now you are pretending my wicked Ebbie".

I can vaguely make out an almost playful tone to his voice and so I roll over and pout, "How did you know?"

"You moved to quickly back into bed, besides every husband recognises a needy whimper like that one", he smiles evilly. I am sure that he has worked it out.

However, my despair is dashed as I hear him say, "You know having naughty dreams about me is not a sin". He thinks that I was dreaming about him?

Maybe yesterday I would however now the very idea disgusts me, however if I let him know that he will surly kill me.

"Oh but what you were doing in my dream was sinfully delicious", I whisper huskily and realising that he is not going to go back to sleep until he gets what he wants I add, "Would like to make my dreams come true?"

"Well I will have to know what I did in your dreams to replicate them", he said as he caressed my skin, commenting, "You are so hot, it must have been one hell of a dream".

"Oh it was", I gasp, as I begin, "Well you were kissing my neck …"

"Like this?" Ram inquires as his tongue begins to swirl across my flesh.

I know that I have to make it look good and so I cry out, "Oh yes Ram, like that", although in reality his gentle kiss cannot compare to the rough biting of my dream's.

My body is so over heated that I need sex however as Ram grind away at me I feel nothing, or very little at least, however he notices how ready for him I am, I know that he does.

"Wow, and I was beginning to get worried when you did not what sex earlier", he said as he entered.

I am filled with nothing but disgust as he reminds me of this, I refused him sex earlier on the grounds that I was tired and he thinks that my current state has anything to do with his feeble efforts?

Ram's efforts are not enough and I know that he will soon become suspicious so I eyes shut and sure enough those haunting eyes return.

I no longer feel Ram gentle touch or soft words, but Mega's searing caress and harsh orders and my body obeys.

That is enough to send me over the edge, screaming and moaning – although I am careful not to let the name Mega slip.

Ram falls back on the bed and drifts off to sleep with a contented leaving me alone to my inter turmoil in the shape of those haunting eyes demanding answers from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Three**

I feel so unbelievably dirty, like I am some how soiled but letting a man that can never again have my respect of my heart do that to me and I know that I am.

Ram was always so afraid of germs but I never understood way, as I lye in this rancid bed it is as if I can feel his filth clawing all over me, inside me, damning me for all to see.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I know that it is not possible, it must just be my imagination, yes just my imagination.

Unknowingly I curl up into the foetal position and begin to rock back and force my brain repeating, "It ca not be real, it ca not be real, it ca not be real", however as I open my eyes I realise that it is.

I look at my arms to see if there is filth there like I suspect however there is nothing yet I look just a little longer and my mind congers a fungus. An insect. Something I know not what but it spreads across my arms and body, like a plague.

I scratch at my flesh in an effort to remove it but it does nothing accept make me bleed. Blood is good, I should bleed, and I should be punished for what I have done.

I hurry to the shower and let the scalding hot water burn me and mix with my blood hoping to get rid of this plague which consumes me but as wipe away the condensation from the glass shower wall I see my reflection, at least I think that it is me.

She is standing where I am and has my height and braids so this woman must be me however I do not recognise her.

This woman is gaunt and thin, she looking like she has not eaten in days and her body is covered in scratches and blood as tears run down her face.

I pity her, this is what becomes of a girl when all she had to love is a psycho, these are the actions of a girl who has had it beaten into her that having sex with anyone who you do not love is wrong and not loving Ram too is wrong. I wish I was dead as I realise that that girl, is me.

I turn off the water and get myself cleaned up. I hate myself for what I have become.

Everyone including me knows that Ram is evil; we always have done and always will do. At first his evil attracted me to him like a moth to a flame but I never realised just how truly evil he was.

Ram's hold on me became so tight that it strangled me of air as he used his mind tortures on me until this state – at night - became my normal. Yet, in the morning he would be sweetness itself making me believe that it was my own fault and that I drove him to it.

After a while it worked until I believed that I loved him and he did not hurt me until the day that I saw those dark eyes and Ram's spell was broken.

I ca not stand what I have become without him, what I have let myself become and as I bandage myself up and get back into bed I swear to myself that this shall never happen again and that I shall fight it to the last. Here end the story of abuse for Ebony Kingsley, or so I hope at least.

As my eyes close and I fall to sleep I dream that I am near Mega and suddenly everything is perfect. I could never have known that I was still bleeding as I went off into this dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Four**

I feel like my dream lasted for a lifetime or at least until I walked into that restaurant and saw Mega sitting there looking dark and gorgeous.

In that second I felt alive, my eyes widened and a fire smouldered in them, instead of my normal walk I made sure to swing my hips more and show off plenty of leg as I moved over to the table.

Ram seemed pleased with my appearance and no doubt guessed that my sudden sexy walk was for his benefit and not Mega's.

Mega looked up at both of us and raised an eyebrow at me in mild amusement at my attire but did not address me, instead he turned to Ram greeted him.

"Hello Mega, I trust that you remember my wife", Ram said as we sat down.

I do not know what I had expected Mega to be like but not like he was. In my mind he was a forceful man who was cold and curt, I had mostly expected that meeting him would prove him to be a sap like all other men and as such my hunger would fade, unfortunate this was not the case.

As his cool gaze appraised me I felt his power trying to suppress me yet instead of backing down and away I drew myself up tall and matched his gaze. For seconds our gazes were locked before he turned his head and gave a low chuckle, "Yes I remember your whore".

I seethed quietly as Ram smirked slightly.

"I assure you that I am no whore, in fact I am quite the reverse. I am not even sure why you are here, if you do not apologise immediately then my husband will have you destroyed", I threatened in a superior tone, all the while praying that he would not notice the slight blush of my cheek.

"Is that so?" Mega inquired, leaning back in his chair, "Why do not you fight your own battles rather than hiding behind your husband?" He suggested, with a taunt in his tone.

Although I was mildly shocked by his reply I made sure not to show it and lifted my wine glass to my lips, "Believe me _hunny_, I am doing you a favour by not addressing you myself, you could not handle it?" I challenged as I drank the wine moistening my lips with it and making sure that he was looking as I did so, I would subdue him.

"I would not?" He questioned as his finger hovered above my leg under the table, showing that he would go through with making me eat my words but it is not in my nature to back down.

"No you would not", I replied keeping eye contact all the while thinking that his touch could not possibly have very much effect on me … how very wrong I was.

As Mega's finger brushed lightly against my flesh I felt white hot fires of pleasure tingling across my neglected flesh.

"Really, because you seem just like an ordinary woman to me", He smirked evilly as he hand brushed higher and moved to the inside of my thigh.

I bit my lip trying to resist the urge to moan and surrender to him, despite my hatred of giving in yet I was saved from the decision as a loud beeping broke through our contest.

I turned to see Ram reading a text message and realised that I had quite forgotten about him being there and wondered nervously if he had realised what was happening although he did not seem to so I figured that I was safe.

As he finished reading he got up and kissing me on the cheek said, "I'm sorry my Ebbie, but business calls. You will stay here tonight, I am sure that Mega will be kind enough to make sure that you get up to your hotel room safely".

"Of course", Mega said as Ram called the waiter over to cancel his order but as he looked at me I saw the challenge in his eyes and knew that this was war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Five**

"Such a good little slut", Mega purred the second that Ram was out of ear shot.

I tried to protest but as his fingers continued up on their present course I could do nothing but let out a small whimper which seemed to amuse him.

"My, my", he sneered, "all of this grand talk about you being too hot to handle, yet underneath it all you are just like all of the others".

Nervously I look around slightly, hoping to ascertain if there is any way out of my current predicament or if everyone cannotice what is going on between us.

Yet all of these foolish worries caused by the impediments of society evaporated in a cloud of lust as he leaned in closer allowing his hot breath to heat up the side of my neck.

"Just like I thought, you have nothing to you", his words came to me shaking me out of my complacency and with a wicked grin I felt my old self returning.

"Poor little boy", I taunted, "all the goods on display", I alluded to myself, "yet only for a man's tastes".

All of the delusions that had once clouded my mind as to him being sap like were torn away as I saw the intensity of his glower and the gorgeous way that his lips tightened, I could tell that he was holding back a cutting remark but not to save her feelings but to concentrate myself on his hands.

Those oh so delightfully talented fingers of his had since stopped their torturing caress in favour of scratching deeply into my skin making me hiss.

"Never call me boy again", Mega warned darkly as he pulled my chair to the side of his.

"Or what?" I challenged as I felt the heat between us escalating, it was scalding yet neither of us backed down.

"Or I will show you how manly my tastes can me", he threatened pulling me with one swift movement off my chair and into his lap.

There I paused for a second as my breath stuck in my throat but backing down is not in my nature and I would not let him win this battle.

In a strong tone I sassed, "Bring it on, little boy", pronouncing the last two words slowly and mockingly as I licked my lips with an air of satisfaction, picking up my glass preparing to drink in honour to my victory.

SMASH

The sound reverberated around the restaurant as I dropped my glass yet I barely heard it as Mega's head descended with an almost animal like tenacity he plundered my mouth. Hot lips bruising mine, wicked tongue mocking and fangs all the while nibbling.

The outside world faded around us as our passions ignited and we battled for supremacy, the fight never ending as even when we were torn apart by our thirst for oxygen our eyes still flashed at one another demanding** more**.

In that moment, nothing else mattered, not the hundreds of eyes peering over at us, not the flustered waiters, nothing except the yearning to compete, to burn together and to immerge victorious.

"Had enough little girl?" He challenged as he held me to him possessively.

"Never", I growled in reply, running my nail hard enough to bruise across him full lower lip, before licking over my own in a primitive offering.

"Then let's declare war, and take it up a notch", Mega suggested. I could tell by the smug arrogance contained in his eyes he expected me to back down yet I would not, "To the bedroom we go", I rose and sauntered towards the lift.

Our heart rates excelled in perfect union as we prowled towards the lift, in all of history there would never be a night where such dominance, hatred, lust and greed were displayed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Six**

Public face. Restraint. The words stick in my throat. The disgusting shackles which society binds us in, caging our animal instincts. I abhor them. Everything, from the sensual curve of my devil red lips to the challenging gleam in my eyes defies restraint.

Once upon a time I loved to make a scene, to shock people but as time passed I learnt to play the game. The slight sparkle or odd movement showing that there is something inside me, a ravenous monster which does not conform petrifies them more than anything else.

I saw the mirror image of that feeling in Mega's eyes as he stepped into the lift before standing beside me.

As I looked out from the open doorway of the lift I saw the eyes of the status quo staring back, each searching for sign that we had broken away from their shackles. Normally I would have delighted in terrifying the little sheep yet this burning challenge was not for spectators. No, this was just for us.

I tried to keep the smouldering fire from my eyes yet it slowly seeped in as the doors closed and the second that we felt the jolt of movement the bondages were destroyed … forever.

Who pulled who to whom will never be remembered - if it was ever known - and next to the primitive heat which engulfed the lift leading us to grind against each other, in a sea of raging hormones desperate to quench desire for each other, it seems rather unimportant.

His yearning hands tore in brutal caresses at my tender flesh as I rained a torrent of eager bites and kisses on his exposed skin until we both knew that we had reached an impasse. Neither of us could win this without taking it up to the next level. Both drawn to each other's eyes, we started like gluttonous animals, salivating over their next feast.

Seemingly endless moments passed until I realised what he was waiting for, he would challenge me but would not take his prey without knowing whether I would consent or concede.

Never in my life have I ever conceded to him and that night was no different, rather more, I illustrated my consent as I pushed him back into the lift wall.

The second that I thought that I had the upper hand things changed again as he span around, somehow pinning me between him and the wall.

Desire like I had never felt before coursed through my veins as I held onto him tightly, yet our world was shattered by the dreaded ping of the lift door as the ride came to its conclusion and the door way began to open.

The cool air swarmed into the lift disturbing the rapidly putrefying air and soon the smell of lilacs defeated the passion and I returned to my normal teasing self.

Upon the termination of my captivity, I made to saunter passed Mega and flick my braids yet as I did so his large hand captured my much smaller one pulling me to face him before he threw me over his shoulder.

At first I tried to fight it yet then he placed his hand across one of my legs and immediately I felt my arousal reawakening.

Thinking back on it Mega must not have been as unprepared for these events as I thought as he already had a room and carried me into it.

The second that we were inside the room I felt his scent washing over me, making me yearn for him. I span around to face him; I grabbed his tie to pull him down for another kiss.

Obviously having the same idea, he raised me by my hips so that I was held by his hands into his hip bone. As our tongues engaged in another heated battle, I rubbed feverishly against his ridged appendage, desperate for some kind of relief.

A battle ensued, whether it was for supremacy or completion I have no idea. Hell, I do not even know what happened. All I know is that we fought until both of us were naked and words had become obsolete. The most I could do was grunt and moan as he pinned my wrists to the bed and thrust into me, filling me with delicious sensations.

Yet even then the struggle continued, each of us trying to prove them self better than the other until the moment where none of it mattered. Explosions brighter than the big bang filled the room as neither of us could stop the primitive yells erupting from our lips.

With a final sensual kiss we floated back down to earth and drifted to sleep in each others arms, the battle forgot until first light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up the next morning feeling wonderfully relaxed and tingling all over. I had never felt that way before, normally I was: sore, upset, angry or hungry but I had never before been satisfied.

Snuggling into the covers a little more I tried to remember why I felt so warm and content but the answer just would not come to me so I did not worry about it and allowed myself to drift back to sleep.

Honestly, I do not know if I would ever have got out of that bed if I had not heard someone entering the room.

I assumed that I was back at home with Ram having gone out for the morning to work and that that would be my maid Miriam.

Without much effort I flicked my hand towards the direction that I heard the person enter by and ordered, "I do not want breakfast today Miriam, go away".

"Aw poor little slut thinks that she is at home wrapped up in her bed away from the big bad", I heard a voice mock.

At the sound of his voice the memories of the night before came rushing back to me and I shot up in the bed, not worrying when the sheet dropped to reveal my full breasts.

"How dare you enter this room while I am sleeping", I fumed. Looking back on it I know that it was a foolish thing to say, yet at the time I was just so angry that I could not think straight. Not because he had done anything back but because he had made me let my guard down and because I knew that it would now be impossible for me to ever stop thinking about him.

"Well this is our room for the night so I do not see why I should not, besides you had no trouble falling asleep with me", he pointed out evilly.

"That was different", I huffed getting out of the bed feeling very angry and ready to hit him. I realised that I was standing there naked but it was not like I had anything to be ashamed of so I stood my ground, making sure that I did not flinch as he came closer.

"How so? Oh let me guess", he sneered, "you crave sex like all little bitches do and once you have got it you try and act all proper, well guess what sweetheart, it does not work like that, once a slut always a slut".

Although I now know that he only paid me so much attention because he knew that I was a match for him at the time that really affected me as I knew full well how dirty I felt for ever having let Ram touch me when I hated him. Yet what was even worse than that feeling was the way that my body betrayed me, loving it when he reached out and gently stroked the underneath of my breast to taunt me.

That damned smirk of his. I can still see it emblazoned in my mind. It got under my skin like a bad itch that I would gladly have ripped through my skin to get rid of.

Without thinking I slapped him as hard as I could about his face and as the resounding crack echoed through the room I was pleased to see his head loll back. For a few seconds I had achieved my goal but then he looked back at me, with that same smirk and announced, "You know Ebony, when a woman hits a man she is labouring the delusion that he is a gentleman. I'm not. If you do that again I will put you straight across my knees like a naughty child".

A chill ran up my spine at his words in slight apprehension as somewhere deep down I realised just how serious he was yet my nature stopped me from heading his words and I walked up to him sexily and mockingly licked my lips diverting his attention.

When I was sure that he was not paying attention to my hand I drew it back and …


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Eight**

My hand flew to the side of his face at lightening speed but he was faster. Obviously he suspected what I had tried to do as he grabbed my wrist and held it above me in a vice like grip.

"Now now Ebony that was not very nice", he hissed pulling me closer, he then wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"Like holding me prisoner is?" I snapped in response never knowing when to keep my mouth shut.

"No but you deserve it, in fact you deserve this too", Mega said and before I knew what was happening I remember feeling a sharp pain rippling through my skin from the place that he had slapped me. I remember gasping and looking up at him in utter shock not being able to believe that he had actually done that.

My first instinct was to shield my blazing skin yet he was holding me so that I could not do so, before I could think of a way to escape I felt his feathery caress on top of the terrible stinging burn. His fingers worked their magic and soon there was no sting just delicious warmth which confused me.

Was he evil? Was he good? Yet even these thoughts melted away as he began to nuzzle my neck kissing my hungrily making me moan leisurely.

"Mega", I felt myself moan but it was not the lustful call of an animal, rather more of a lover and companion.

As his pulled back and I saw his dark eyes I knew that I was not the only one who was feeling that way yet I was still too insecure about men at that time. I know that it sounds crazy for the greatest tease who ever lived to say but I was scared stiff of his reaction.

I noticed his lips moving making my want him more and more and tried to kiss him but he held me at arms length, immediately I thought that he was mocking me and so the second that he started to say, "My …" and so I let him have it.

I tried to slap him again and this time my hand made contact with his face. There was a moment's pause as the sound of the smack reverberated around the room, ringing in my ears.

Without warning he lunched at me sitting down on the bed and pulling me into his lap, I knew that he was about to flip me over and let me have it as I struggled against him although I knew that it was inevitable.

In that moment everything fell into place, he was right, I was nothing but a little slut, I did nothing but sleep with men that I did not know or love, I should not do it yet I craved him. Of course now I know that that is not true but at that time everything in the world seemed like my fault.

The glimmer of a tear in my eye must have been seen by Mega as he stopped fighting my and pulled me close to him. It was not really a hug as much as two people squished together but it did the job of claming me down.

"What is wrong?" He demanded.

A knot formed in my throat and could not say anything for a few seconds before I forced out, "You were going to call me a slut again".

I wanted to say so much about how I did not want and such yet it never came out of my although I do not think that it needed to, I looked into his eyes and I knew that he knew what I was thinking.

"I was not going to say slut", he explained calmly, "I was going to say mine. Because you are you know. You are my property and only mine. No one is ever going to touch you again over than my or I will make hell look like a field trip for them".

"So you do not think I'm a slut then?" I asked him.

"No Ebony, I was just trying to provoke you", Mega explained as he captured my lips with his. Any thoughts that I had vanished as I felt loved for the first time in my life, like I had a place in life and that someone wanted me. The warmth spread all over my body and I snuggled closer to him.

As I drifted into tranquil sleep I remember murmuring, "Mine all mine".


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Nine**

Now that I look back on it I ca not believe that I was ever so stupid to believe that things would never be perfect between us and now I wish that our relationship had never even began, it was meant to be so good for both of us and for a while it was. We romped on desks, make love at night and walked in the park. It was so easy to do it all behind Ram's back, we should have known that he would not let us get away with it.

As the days past Mega became my life, when I was not near him I was thinking about him, and when I was with him everything was perfect. It never once crossed my mind that this could be weakness as that was the strongest point in my life. For once I was happy and although Mega was always reluctant to display emotion I know that he was too.

I thought that everything was going to be perfect for life until I came home one night to see Mega and Ram in the same room.

"Hi", I greeted walking in; I gave them both a kiss on the cheek as if they were both just friends from a long time ago, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing me little sex kitten", Ram said as he pulled me into his lap and covered my neck in slobbering kissing which I wanted to escape from yet I knew that I could not for fear of what Ram would do. Mega would no doubt beat him in hand to hand combat but Ram always had something up his sleeve.

"Ram we have a guest", I admonished as if it was out of humility that I did not want to continue and although now I know that he never brought it at the time I thought that he believe it, I was so stupid.

"Of course you are right **my** darling", Ram's oily tone conceded, "have some wine", he instructed. I slipped mine slightly in order to give myself something to do but as normal Mega would never eat in front of other people.

Ram let his hand trail up my leg and began to nibble at the tops of my exposed breasts which made me wanted to smack him off yet I resisted temptation, yet I saw Mega's eyes growing even darker and knew that he was about to kill Ram but I beseeched him with my eyes not to as one never knew what Ram had hidden away in his own house.

Probably needing something to drown out the pain of seeing his woman with another man Mega drained his glass in one swig. At the time I thought that Ram had not noticed but now I realise that he must have been watching and that he must have stopped then on purpose.

I ca not believe that I made Mega drink that wine, I feel so dirty and terrible now, I wish that I had drank his wine too and died. The wine was drugged as we soon found out.

The world was become fuzzier I remember but I said nothing as Ram droned on and on about something to do with computers, but I could not be bothered to be worried about it until I noticed Mega slouching, which was something that he never did.

"Ebony", I heard Ram ask.

"What?" I asked groggily, looking at one of the many Ram's that I was now seeing.

"Now!" Ram bellowed and the room was filled with buff looking men who proceed to beat Mega. Even though he was drugged I could tell that he was putting up a good fight yet if he would win I did not know as Ram threw me over his shoulder and took me upstairs.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and fought Ram as much as I could yet it was all of no use. That was the night that I lost everything that I valued, that I loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Ten**

I could not see or feel anything by the time that we got upstairs, all that I knew was that there was no longer any hope that things would be okay, tonight was going to be a fight and I was going to do anything that I could in order to make sure that Mega and I got out alive.

Slowly vision and feelings came back yet I did not know why. I looked up at Ram and saw that he was holding an injection and guessed that he must have injected me. In that second there was no one that I hated more and I tried to pounce on him, but I could not.

None of my body would obey my commands, I was terrified as I realised, that I was completely paralysed and that I was not going to be able to protect myself.

Ram's next words have haunted me ever since, "You are finally at my mercy, like a good wife should be. You know something hunny? I have known what you were thinking since you looked at Mega, I heard you moaning in your sleep on our honey moon. I would have given you anything yet you threw it all back in my face, you deserve everything that you get. Mega is dead now and you are mine, it's your fault that he is dead. Remember that hunny".

I saw him move towards me, I saw his hands on my body and hated it, I ha killed Mega and I could not fight Ram off I stopped breathing.

My lungs ached but I refused to let myself breath, I wanted to die. I felt about ready to explode before darkness over took me.

The next thing that I knew I was lying here, in a hospital bed. I have scratches all over my body and I ache all over. I can move everything from my hips above and if I try very hard I can move my legs but the nurses say that I should just wait for the paralysis to wear off. I say nothing them. I say nothing to anyone all I do is write this now.

I do not know where Ram is or how I got here yet I do know that I have to tell my story; others have to know that love and desire are wrong. They only lead to heart break.

My life before Mega was normal, most of the time I was content not knowing that there was any other way to be. Some nights when Ram lot his temper darkness would seize me but I would gladly go back to that way of life in order that I might have spared Mega's life.

Everything that I felt in my time with Mega is all that I cling to wishing that there was something that I could do in order to bring him back but I know that there is nothing.

I hope that you have learnt from this story what I am trying to tell you, never love as it will enslave you, and so I sign this with the title that I shall forever more use.

Mrs Mega Roberts – loving widow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Eleven**

With tears in her eyes Ebony put down her pen and paper wondering what to do now, she felt better now that she had written what she felt down as a warning to others yet it did not dull the ache of her heart.

For what seemed like hours she lay away staring at the ceiling until she finally succumbed to sleep and drifted into a haunted dream.

She felt herself gliding around the floor in Mega's arms with him whispering sweet nothings in her ear reminding her that she was loved once.

In those moments of the dream things seemed perfect until she felt him push something cold into her hand and moved back.

"Please do not leave me again", Ebony begged for the first time in her life, "I do not want to loose you".

"You'll never loose me; I'll never be lost to you if you love me. You'll find your way", Mega's voice sounded in her head as she awoke with a start.

Desperately she looked around anxiously, hoping to see something which would lead her to believe that the voice was real.

That voice had seemed to bring her out of her dream like a real voice had yet there was no one around. An eerie silence crept over the hospital ward as she felt her skin tingling, alerting her to the danger that was lurking around.

There was no sound at all and that was not right for a hospital, there were no nurses, there were no other patience anymore.

Ebony realised that Ram had set it up with way.

He had obviously paid for everyone to leave … or killed them. That meant that something was about to go very wrong fro Ebony, but only if she let it.

The weakness which had once ran her life no longer hounded her the way that it once had, no now she was stronger as she felt that she had nothing to loose any longer. She had touched paradise and in loosing it she had lost everything.

Ram was going to pay.

She heard the swish of the curtains moving and knew that someone had entered the room, she grabbed onto the head board ready to lift herself up and kick him but as she did so her pillow moved slightly and she felt the cool metal from her dream once again brush against her finger tips.

Her fingers closed around the familiar object as she realised that it was Mega's knife, she was not sure what was going on but she knew that that was a good sign.

"Show yourself", she ordered.

"Guess you are stronger than Ram ever thought", a voice said turning on a flash lift and directing it at Ebony.

Ebony made sure that her hand with the knife in was hidden by the pillow so that he would not see it until he was close enough to stab him yet did not hid her defiance. Instead of shielding her eyes form the glare of the light she looked straight into it and up to him.

To her disgust she saw Ram's henchman Jay.

"Jay, you filth. What was all of that poppycock that you spouted me last time about how sorry you were about all of the bad things that you had done and how you were going to make a fresh start. What did the going get tough? When the first person did not welcome you with open arms did you revert back to you were … scum", Ebony hissed her eyes blazing with distain.

"Do not make this more difficult, I'm just going to take you to Ram", Jay said without a spine.

"No you are not Jay", Ebony said, "You know I really thought that you could better yourself but I guess that I was wrong. You are jut another coward who stands by and lets the bad things happen, no wait a minute you are worse because you help them do it. I do not get you Jay I really do not. You make such a big song and dance about getting away from Ram and being loyal to Siva but the second that her back is turned you are on to Ebony. Well guess what I am going to save them a lot of heart ache".

As his rage began Jay lunged at Ebony only for Ebony to stab her knife deep into his bosom.

As the warm blood oozed over Ebony's fingers and smiled evilly as the love of destruction began to make her feel alive once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Twelve**

Ebony felt her strength returning faster than ever as she place one foot on the cool hospital floor and forcing her legs to take her weight as she pushed herself up and took her first few steps forwards away from the bed and towards the unknown.

She reached forward and pushed the curtain around her cubical away and moved pasted it, peering into the darkness trying to see someone else but there was no one.

Deciding that she had to find someone she made her way to the nurses station but there was no one there, there was no one on the whole floor.

"Damn Ram really did it this time", she thought as she held her knife close to her for protection.

A chill wind passed across making her shiver slightly yet then she realised that someone much have just opened a door or something for there to suddenly be a breeze like that.

She was not really sure whether other people was a good or a bad thing at that moment in time but she also knew that she could not wait there all day and so she decided to head towards the draught and if it was Ram then she would take him on and she would win. Not only for her but also for Mega.

Ebony walked slowly in the right direction, her curiously increasing with every step that she took leading her to walk faster and faster until she could make out a light before her … and then … voices.

"Do not do this", she heard Ram's voice whimper.

"Despicable creature", Ebony fumed to herself unable to hold in her rage as she thought of what he had done to Mega and was about to break into the room and smack him around a bit until she heard another much darker tone: "Oh but Ram I am going to do this. I am going to rip every appendage from your body and slice you into little bits. I am going to make you suffer unknown amounts of pain because you touched **my **property".

Ebony's heart caught in her throat, "Mega", she breathed in recognition and pushed the door open to see him there.

Mega was standing looking furious over a trembling Ram, "Let's play doctor shall we", Mega smiled evilly at Ram as he lowered his scallop.

Without thinking about it Ebony ordered him, "Stop. Mega you never did have any manners did you. Ladies first".

Ebony walked into the room and grabbing the nearest injection stabbed it into Ram before he could object.

"What was in that?" Mega asked.

"No idea", Ebony smiled in return as Ram clasped back but remained starring at them.

With that Mega grabbed Ebony into his arms and held her close as he kissed her passionately and Ram passed away the memory of seeing his wife in Mega's arms emblazoned in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Desire. A tale of love, deception and betrayal. Let the Mebony/Ramony battle begin.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**The Epilogue**

Strike that! Forget everything that I have said about love. Forget that pessimistic Ebony that wrote to you first because I am here to tell you something. It does nothing. I thought that everything was over, that I would never be happy again but guess what … I am!

I wrote this note for others because I thought that love had ruined my life as I lost it but I was wrong, love cannot be lost if it ever truly existed. Every second that you spend with the one that you love it a second well spent.

Now years later I can barely believe that there was ever a time when I thought about giving up on myself and on love. Love matters and so does strength. If someone takes what you want do not even think about it just take it back in that moment.

Whether you are tall, short, fat, thin, black, white, Asian, Latino, a geek or a slut there is someone in the world who thinks that you are perfect even if you have not met them yet so open your eyes a little wider, destroy your prejudices and be strong.

You are wondering what has happened to me? Am I married? How is Mega? Well I'm not going to tell you – as that is a story for another day. I'm not going to tell you if I am still with Mega or if it is someone else that I love all that I will say is that my strength led to my happiness so be strong and do as you have to.

Ebony

xxx


End file.
